


For a Better World 敬更好的世界

by Astrophil



Series: The Arthur/Orm ABO Story [4]
Category: Aquaman (2018), Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrophil/pseuds/Astrophil
Summary: “明智的选择。”超人紧绷的表情不可察觉地放松了下来。他微微一笑，举起手里的酒杯。“敬更好的世界。”“敬更好的世界。”亚瑟一饮而尽。
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Orm Marius, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Orm Marius/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Arthur/Orm ABO Story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508729
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 注：黑暗正联/不义联盟梗，海量原创设定。  
> 主要CP：Arthurm（不逆）  
> 其他注意见文末note。
> 
> 海蓝宝石的续篇。

chapter 1

哥谭市。晚上十一点钟。

这是一间陆地上随处可见的普通的酒吧。奥姆坐在吧台边上，背对着舞台上的彩色射灯。大概是因为习惯了海底的黑暗，炫目的灯光刺的他眼睛疼痛。不过他倒是很喜欢酒吧里的摇滚乐。摇滚乐算是陆地人为数不多值得一提的成就之一。

奥姆啜了一口杯子里的液体。酒的名字太复杂他没有记住。在海底，他们把所有含乙醇的饮料都统称作酒。很多贵族喜欢这种特殊的风味。究其原因，大概是心底深处还眷恋着远古时代曾有过的地表文明。但奥姆不喜欢喝酒。

自从……亚瑟坐上亚特兰蒂斯的王座之后，海底不知不觉兴起了一股陆地热。而在那之中，最为Alpha们热爱的的，就是品评陆地酒和海底酒的区别。两杯酒下肚，就开始对二者的酿造原料、酿造工艺、乃至在空气里和在海水里饮用酒对口感的影响侃侃而谈。奥姆一直搞不懂最后一点有什么比较的意义，陆地人是不会在液体里喝酒的，他们的生理构造不允许。至于那些关于细菌菌种对酒的口感的影响的研究，他更是嗤之以鼻，这就和比较盔甲上雕刻的花纹对胜利的影响一样毫无意义。当两种东西成分一致时，生成它们的过程又有什么区别呢？

一阵混合着酒精味的Alpha的气息从奥姆身后逼近，紧接着一只手搭在了他的肩膀上。“不好意思，打扰了。”

奥姆转过头来。说话的是个年轻人，个头比他略高，白T恤牛仔裤，红色头发，孔雀石绿的眼睛，一瞬间让奥姆感觉似曾相识。年轻Alpha挂着一丝紧张的笑容，原本英俊的五官都略微扭曲了。“呃，不要误会，我们在玩游戏……我就是，替他们跟你打个招呼。”

奥姆顺着红发Alpha的目光看去，不远处一处桌边，坐着其他几个年纪相仿的年轻人。注意到奥姆的目光投向他们，几声起哄的口哨声此起彼伏地响起来。

“抱歉，不要介意他们，他们没什么恶意。”年轻人脸上挂着半道歉半尴尬的笑容。“还没来得及介绍，我是Jack。”

“奥姆。”他仰头喝光了面前杯里的酒。他端详了一会酒水单，然后喊酒保过来。“再给我来一杯……这个。”

Jack看着奥姆，脸上一副欲说还休的表情。

“怎么了？”奥姆从酒杯一角抬眼看他。

“……你不是本地人吧。”

奥姆顿了一下，没说话。

“没别的意思。只是，通常我们是不会对着酒水单点单的。”年轻人说。

“是吗？”奥姆晃了晃杯里的液体。仰头将酒杯里的液体灌下去，味道很可以，甜中微微带点酸。

“是的。我们观察你很久了。”Jack拉过奥姆身边的椅子，坐了下来。“说真的，你的酒量真的很不错。换成别人喝了你这么多，现在就得到桌子底下去找他了。”

奥姆笑了一声。“我不会喝醉。”身为纯血亚特兰蒂斯人，他的循环系统代谢极快，基本不可能喝醉。想到这，奥姆感到有点想去厕所。虽然他十分钟前才刚去了一次。

“你的Alpha呢？……我是说如果你有的话。”

“在忙。”奥姆说。他不愿意多说关于亚瑟的事情，也不关心他和他那帮自诩正义的朋友每天都在谋划着什么惊天动地的坏事。杯里的鸡尾酒已经见底，他于是又要了一杯马提尼。

“容我冒昧地说一句。”Jack看了奥姆一会之后，突然开口。他俯身拉近了两人的距离，近到奥姆能看清他鼻尖上小小的雀斑。“你一个人来酒吧，不在你Alpha身边，没有永久标记，最重要的是，没有用抑制剂，还一杯接一杯地灌酒。任何一个Alpha从大门外都能闻到你信息速的味道。我想，你不是来这里单纯喝酒的。”

“你想错了。”奥姆说。“我确实是来单纯喝酒的。”

“噢。”Jack脸上露出自尊受伤的表情。奥姆不明白为什么。他放下酒杯。他确实是半是出于好奇半是出于无聊，因此想要品尝一下陆地酒的不同口味。但他没必要也不想跟一个陌生人解释自己的行为。他思考着对方的话。亚瑟曾告诉过他Omega抑制剂是什么，以及这种东西在陆地上如何属于违禁药物。但照现在的情况来看，一个Omega不用抑制剂就出门，也许代表着比滥用药物更大的问题。

酒保递上两杯马提尼。Jack拿过一杯，另一杯递到奥姆面前。“至少我还能请你喝一杯吧？”年轻人的微笑里带着一点苦涩。

奥姆和他举了举杯，但杯子里的酒入口却有些失了味道，一丝莫名的烦躁感涌上心头。他叫过酒保。“账单记在亚瑟·库瑞的头上。”

“没问题。”穿着礼服的男人挂着礼貌的微笑。“亚瑟先生已经提前打过招呼，我们会寄账单给他。”

“亚瑟·库瑞？”Jack睁大眼睛。“海王？他是你的Alpha？”

“是。”奥姆说。他从椅子上站起来，烦躁让他有些不适。还是说他竟然喝醉了？他向前迈了一步，一阵强烈的晕眩感袭来，让他不得不伸出手来撑住吧台。

“没事吧？”Jack伸手扶住奥姆，一只手撑在他胸口。奥姆还未来得及开口说话，却感觉到对方的手分开从敞开的西装外套无意间擦过他的胸口。陆地人的这种衬衫非常薄，对方的手隔着衬衫布料轻轻碰到了他的乳头，一阵激麻的触感冲进脑海，让奥姆脚下一软。对方的另一只手环上他的腰间，在西装外套下托着他的腰臀结合处，肌肤相触的瞬间他忍不住呻吟出声。

奥姆喘息着想推开对方，却发现自己四肢无力。事到如今他再蠢也意识到哪里不对。他不是醉了。是对方的侵略性Alpha信息素。

“你在干什么……”奥姆抓住Jack放在他胸口的手腕，说话间已经有些喘息。“收好…收好你的信息素！”

“抱、抱歉！你的抑制剂放在哪里？我这就帮你找。”Jack有些手忙脚乱。

“不！”奥姆推开他，且不说他身上根本没有那种东西，上一次亚瑟在他身上用药的经历给他留下的阴影还没散去。“听不懂我的话吗？控制你的信息素！”

“我不……我不明白。”Jack扶着奥姆逐渐脱力的身体，有些不知所措。“控制信息素……那是什么意思？”

奥姆有些震惊。一个想法钻入他的脑海明白过来：这些陆地的Alpha，从来没有人教过他们该怎么去控制自己的信息素。因为Omega在陆地上的地位低下，在这种情况下，社会永远只会要求Omega去使用会伤害他们身体的药物，而不是去教育Alpha管好他们的下半身。所以现在奥姆的要求，对于Jack来说，难度不亚于要求一个从来没有下过水的人，立刻跳上滑板冲浪。这些没有经验的陆地Alpha是字面意义上，做不到控制自己的信息素。

就和……就和当初的亚瑟一样。奥姆脑中一片空白。就像最开始的那一晚。甚至直到现在，在他的一再要求之下，亚瑟依然很难好好控制他的信息素。

他心烦意乱地推开Jack。守在酒吧门口的Charles和几个卫兵觉察到了异状，已经冲过来接过奥姆的身体，并把Jack推到一旁。

“殿下，你还好吧。”Charles问道。

“我真的很抱歉！”Jack在远处喊道。

奥姆的意识已经开始有些不清楚。一群人聚集在他身边熙熙攘攘，他只感觉到自己被半扶半抱着离开了酒吧，接着放到了像是汽车后座的地方。

然后就是一片黑暗。  
———————

“所以这个什么瞭望台……”戴安娜开口。

“暸望塔。”布鲁斯道。

“暸望塔，没错。就是我们的新基地了？”

“可以这么理解。”布鲁斯站在屏幕前道。

“可惜。我还挺喜欢布鲁斯庄园的。不过这玩意在天上，我们要怎么上去？先说明不是所有人都像灯侠和蓝大个一样能在宇宙空间里行动。而且据我所知，中城的通勤班车也没有开通宇宙航线。”巴里道。

“附议。”亚瑟道。他低头看了看通讯器的时间。这会议不知不觉已经开了三个小时，而他们连第一个议题的一半都还没讨论完毕。该死。

“我们已经讨论过这一点了，闪电侠。”超人道，“有了韦恩集团资金的资助，结合母盒和氪星的科技制造的短程飞船，近期内就可以投入使用。”

“我晕飞船。”巴里道，他不再说话，却转头向神奇女侠和钢骨使了个眼神。

“布鲁斯，联盟还在接受联合国的资金赞助，现在我们要在所有人头顶上造一个老大哥之眼，却要对全世界隐瞒这件事，这是不对的。”戴安娜道。

“这一点我们也已经讨论过了，戴安娜。”布鲁斯道，面带疲惫。“我们会对各国情报组织公布暸望塔的存在，但是为了基地的安全，不会把所有的资料全盘托出给他们。”

“是啊，如果联合国发现我们在监控全世界，字面意义上的，还掌握着他们所有情报组织的信息，我相信他们会对正义联盟如此关心各国人民的安全而感激涕零，说不定会烤个感谢蛋糕送给我们。”钢骨说。巴里挑了挑嘴角，作为半个机器人，钢骨难得的还没有丧失他的幽默感。

“有时候为了保证安全，一点点隐私权的牺牲是必要的。”布鲁斯道。

“那只有老办法，投票决定吧。我先来。我们不需要暸望塔。”巴里道。

“我同意。”  
“同意。”  
女侠和钢骨道。

超人耸耸肩。“我的意见跟布鲁斯一致。”

布鲁斯闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，又睁开。“听我说，我和灯侠已经考虑到了你们说的所有情况，你们的担心完全是多余的。”

“那就是三比三平票了。亚瑟，你怎么看？”戴安娜看向一直沉默寡言的亚瑟。

亚瑟叹了口气。“现在弃权还来得及吗？”

“逃避问题不是我们的作风。”超人道。

“抱歉。”亚瑟说。所有人的目光都投向他的方向。“……好吧。戴安娜，巴里，维克多，我理解你们的担心。但是，布鲁斯说的有道理，暸望塔……”

“哦，不。”巴里瘫在椅子上，呻吟了一声。

戴安娜露出失望的表情。钢骨没有说话。

“明智的选择。”超人紧绷的表情不可察觉地放松了下来。他微微一笑，举起手里的酒杯。“敬更好的世界。”

“敬更好的世界。”亚瑟一饮而尽。

-———————-

两个小时之后，会议终于结束了。亚瑟刚走出庄园大门，却看到超人已经等在不远处。

“谢谢你，亚瑟。”蓝色大块头道。“时间会证明我们是正确的。”

亚瑟还未来得及开口，一个冷冷的声音从背后响起。“是吗？我不觉得。”

亚瑟转过身。女侠径直从他身边走过，然后站定，视线在他和克拉克之间巡回了一圈，最终定格到亚瑟身上。“亚瑟，就因为有人帮过你一次，不代表你这辈子都欠他的。”

“戴安娜……”

“没什么好说的了。”戴安娜没给他解释的机会，转身离去。


	2. Chapter 2

4-2

布鲁斯看着戴安娜的身影消失在天际，才慢慢踱步出来。

“不是我多嘴，布鲁斯。你早晚要和她好好谈一次的。”亚瑟转头看向他。

“我会的。”布鲁斯耸耸肩。“超人呢？”

“他有事先走了。”亚瑟说。停了一秒后他又开口。“所以，克拉克他……最近怎么样了？”

“……好多了。”布鲁斯说。

“……那就好。”亚瑟道。“我听说他回去工作了？”

“没错，《新星球日报》。他帮忙重建了大楼。”

“可以啊。真不错。”

“是啊。”

接着空气陷入一阵沉默。

布鲁斯熟悉这种感觉。就像是原本一望无际的平原上，突然耸立起几座大山。你可以假装看不见它们，但它依旧会停留在你的视野里。

而你唯一能做的，只有慢慢习惯它们的存在。

他至今记得大都市毁灭的那一天。

他赶到阿卡姆的时候已经晚了一步。氪星人跪在囚室地板上一动不动，深蓝色的制服被血晕染成黑色。不远处地板上，躺着这囚室原本的主人，胸口破了一个血洞，嘴角挂着一如既往诡异而冰冷的笑容，仿佛用自己的死亡在宣示着：他和哥谭骑士之间的这场荒诞的较量的结果，终究是他赢了。

而怀孕的露易丝也好，大都市几百万人的性命也罢，不过是达成胜利的一点手段。

那时氪星人抬头看他。眼神中没有愤怒也没有悲伤，只剩空洞。但那也只是一瞬间的事。

超人从地上站起来，看着他的眼睛。他说：我知道你从来没有信任过我，布鲁斯。我本来想向你证明，你错了。可现在我才发现，错的是我自己。

那时候氪星人的语气过于悲伤，让布鲁斯至今不想再回忆起来。

可他的大脑却违背着他的意愿，将那时克拉克的眼神一遍又一遍地刻在他的脑子里。

——————

布鲁斯从回忆里晃过神来的时候，司机已经喊了他好几遍。

“韦恩先生。韦恩先生？我们到哥谭市区了，接下来去哪？”

司机把车暂时停在了路边。布鲁斯看向车窗外，外面天色已黑，路灯已经亮了起来。他随口说出一个离得最近的酒店地址。

车子不紧不慢地开着，转过几个街角，摩天大厦和门面整洁的商店便渐渐消失了，取而代之的是拥挤杂乱的狭窄街道。街上垃圾遍地，本就规划不合理的人行道上胡乱停放着各式机车。天色暗下来后骤然变冷，流浪汉缩在墙角围着篝火取暖。

对于初次来哥谭的外人而言，可能会很难相信，在体面漂亮的市政大楼，和干净有秩序的大学城街区外不到几百米的地方，拥塞着无数个这种贫民窟。

司机突然一个刹车停住了。布鲁斯看向不远处前方。是一个酒吧门口，一辆警车停在路中间，被一大群人围着动弹不得，旁边除了几位警察外，还站着三五个身着奇装异服的人。黑色的紧身制服上流过荧蓝色的光芒，手里拿着的造型奇特的武器也不像是传统枪支。他们围成一圈好像在护着什么人，和酒吧门口的另一群人起了冲突，双方在激烈地争执着什么，被警察持枪指着大声呵斥也不肯罢休。

是亚特兰蒂斯人。

亚特兰蒂斯几个月前正式和哥谭建立外交关系，但事实上，除了海王本人，和一些在电视上露面的高层或士兵之外，基本很少有机会见到这些海底人。至今不相信亚特兰蒂斯存在的人不在少数。

布鲁斯推开车门，却忍不住爆了一声粗口。司机，一个Beta，转头疑惑地看了他一眼。而身为Alpha的布鲁斯，立即明白了究竟是怎么回事。甚至离酒吧门口几十米外的这里，他都能闻到空气里弥漫着的气味。让人血压飙升的Alpha信息素，和香甜可口的Omega信息素，两种截然相反的信息素气味混合在一起之后，让他的额头青筋暴起，头脑发热到要爆炸一般。他迅速回车内取出信息素过滤面罩戴上，然后嘱咐司机几句后下车，朝人群那边走去。

根据信息素的浓度，是个Alpha都能知道，这里有一个发情的Omega。如果放着不管，后果不堪设想。

“退后！不然我们就不客气了！”几个亚特兰蒂斯卫兵打扮的人喊道。那个Omega被他们围在中间，作为Alpha而言，他们显得相当冷静，布鲁斯猜这跟他们脸上戴着的类似的信息素过滤装置有关。

“放下你们的武器！”警察们叫道，一边驱赶疏散旁边的围观群众。

“该死，都说了多少遍他需要抑制剂！而且你们他妈的是蠢货吗，你们不能就这样把一个发情期Omega带到街上来！让我帮忙载他去医院，我的车就停在那边！”另一旁是几个暴躁的Alpha青年，边说着边试图靠近那群亚特兰蒂斯人，却迫于被对方的武器指着无法上前，只能在旁边徒劳的试图沟通。

搞清楚了状况后，布鲁斯心下便有了打算。他摸出几枚蝙蝠镖，朝着那几个亚特兰蒂斯卫兵扔了过去。

Charles等人只觉得一阵猛烈电流从枪上传来，大叫一声忍不住扔了手中的武器。他们正准备低头去捡的时候，几枚烟雾弹又在面前爆开。

在围观人群的喧闹声中，Charles迅速捡回了武器，再一转身，却心头一沉，暗中叫了声不妙。

奥姆殿下不见了。

—————

哥谭市。韦恩酒店。

布鲁斯推开酒店套房门，扑面而来的黑暗和死寂让他身形一滞。怀里抱着的Omega软软的一动不动。虽然他手上没有任何资料，亚瑟也没有跟他们详细说过关于自己弟弟的信息，但布鲁斯的直觉告诉他，这个金发的Omega就是奥姆·马略斯。

城市夜晚的灯光，透过落地玻璃窗照亮了客厅的一角，让照不到的地方愈发显得阴暗难明。一缕微弱的昏黄光线，从卧室半掩着的门缝中透了出来。

他抱紧奥姆，用手肘推开卧室门进去，晦暗的暖黄色灯光照在打理过的黑发上，衬的布鲁斯的眼睛额外明亮。他脱掉奥姆的外套，目光在Omega被黑色长靴包裹着的紧致小腿上停留了几秒，最终什么也没有做，将他放在床上。司机送他们过来的路上，布鲁斯已经给奥姆注射了小剂量的抑制剂。此刻的Omega双目紧闭，呼吸绵长，睡的正沉。

过了一会，像是感受到了布鲁斯的目光，奥姆睫毛颤动着缓缓睁开，蓝眼睛里带着一丝失神。

“亚瑟……？”奥姆说。

“他在路上了。别在意我。你继续睡。”布鲁斯状若无意地道。

奥姆从床上坐了起来，混乱中已经被扯坏的衬衣从他肩头滑落，赤裸的肌肤，混杂着信息素的淡淡清香，裸露在空气里。“你……你是布鲁斯·韦恩。”

布鲁斯此时已经退回到卧室门口，他靠在卧室门的墙边，一半面目隐没在黑暗里。

“你是蝙蝠侠。”奥姆说。“正义联盟的一号人物。”

布鲁斯花了点时间消化这句话的信息量。“谁告诉你我是蝙蝠侠的？”他最终问道。

“要我怎么说呢。亚瑟不擅长撒谎。”奥姆缓缓道。

“你被诱导发情了。”布鲁斯说，用陈述事实的语气。

“……嗯。”

“发生什么了？”

“没什么大事。”奥姆道。

“是吗。”布鲁斯点点头，语气平静。他从黑暗中走出来，在金发Omega无意识的退缩之前将他按倒在床上。他凑到奥姆颈边，Omega扭过了头。“你没被标记。我以为亚瑟是你的Alpha？”

“……这跟你无关。”

“……也是。”布鲁斯沉默了一下，缓缓从奥姆身上起来。金发Omega的头依旧歪向一边没有动，但蓝宝石般的眼睛却滴溜溜转了过来，警戒地追随着他的动作。一丝潮红漫上Omega苍白的肌肤，奥姆的呼吸开始加重起来。

“你好好休息。”布鲁斯说。他离开床边，后退两步，一直退到门口。该死该死该死。尚且清醒的大脑告诉他，奥姆身上抑制剂的效果消失了。他用的剂量明明是可以至少维持三个小时的，可现在连三十分钟都没过去。他猜是亚特兰斯蒂斯人的代谢过快导致的。他没有预料到这一点，信息素过滤器被他丢在了车里。空气里的甜香开始让他头脑混乱。他得在自己失控之前离开这里。布鲁斯想着，可他的腿却在门口停住了无法动弹。

以及，他刚刚是不是告诉奥姆，亚瑟正在赶往这边的路上？可事实是他根本还没联系亚瑟。他为什么要对奥姆说谎？

奥姆呻吟了一声。“……我感觉还是不太好……”他喘息道，看向布鲁斯。“嘿，你能给我个临时标记吗……我不想让亚瑟看到我这样。”

太糟糕了。这太糟糕了。布鲁斯站着一动不动。他很清楚如果自己现在过去，他会对奥姆做的绝对不止给他一个临时标记这么简单。Alpha血液里流淌的本能叫嚣着让他上前，然后犯下无法挽回的大错。他应该现在就掏出手机来，打电话给……给谁？布鲁斯掏出手机，手指都在颤抖着。

突然手机叮铃铃大声响起来。来电显示是克拉克。

超人救了他。

布鲁斯用最后一丝理智点开通话键。

“需要帮忙吗？”超人低沉的声音传来。

“……快来。”布鲁斯咽了咽口水，口干舌燥之下只来得及说了一句话。

——————

亚瑟五分钟后就带着那群亚特兰蒂斯人赶来了。并不是说他们会飞还是怎样，而是因为超人在二十分钟之前就联系了他们。

布鲁斯坐在酒店套房的客厅沙发上，灌了一杯冰冷的威士忌，让酒精把自己的邪念烧的干干净净。隔壁房间就是奥姆，但房间隔音效果真的很好，他什么都听不到。

超人坐在对面沙发上，一脸好笑的看着他。他也没穿制服，一件白色T恤和有些发白的蓝色夹克外套套在身上，勾勒出布鲁斯至今见过的肌肉最健美优雅的身形。布鲁斯的目光扫过超人年轻帅气的脸，梳理整齐的黑色短发，额头一绺卷发下，他见过的最让人炫目的蓝色的眸子闪着一丝不自在的神色。超人的目光时不时飘向一旁的墙壁，但每次又迅速转回来。

“你能听见吧。”布鲁斯突然开口。

超人挑了挑眉。“不止。我还能看到。清清楚楚。”

“……记得提醒我以后把所有墙壁里都灌上铅。”布鲁斯皱眉道。

“可不可行另说，光成本就太高了。”超人耸耸肩。

“……谢谢了。”布鲁斯突然开口。“如果不是你，我真不知道自己会做出什么事情来……”

“小事。”

“不。我欠你个人情。”布鲁斯抬头看向超人，欲言又止。

“没关系的。”超人道。

“什么？”

“现在该你问：可是你怎么知道发生了什么，克拉克？你在监视我吗？然后我回答：我就是凑巧注意了一下而已。”

布鲁斯笑了一声。“好吧。现在不是讨论这个的时候。明天晚上怎么样？阿福早就想请你来一起用晚餐了。”

“听起来不错。”超人道。旁边墙壁突然咚地响了一声。布鲁斯立刻站起来。

“放松，没事的。”超人道。“还有，我想我该走了。”

布鲁斯依旧有一丝紧张。“你确定……没事？”他扭头示意旁边的房间。

“没事的。”超人咳嗽一声掩饰尴尬。“不是你想的那样。”

布鲁斯点点头，心里有些后悔，自己的反应是不是在对方眼里像个没见过Omega的毛头小子。他表面上声色犬马，可实际上确实没有跟任何Omega深入交往过，更是对发情期时变得无比黏人的他们避之唯恐不及。

“天色不早了，我载你一程吧。”布鲁斯道。

“不用了，我自己飞回去就好。”超人说。

“……那至少让我送你到楼下。”布鲁斯道。

克拉克笑了一声。“真的不用。”氪星人推开窗户，瞬间悬浮在了窗外，夹克外套的帽子和衣襟在夜晚的气流中上下翻飞。

布鲁斯看着对方。

“明晚见。”超人说，下一秒已经变成远处遥不可及的一抹蓝色。


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 粗口、侮辱性语言注意

4-3

“Jack Antonius，借书编号0010642。”

哥谭市市立图书馆。下午六点半。

离闭馆还有30分钟。

图书管理员多看了一眼借书卡。现在还有人用Antonius这个姓氏？

“麻烦帮我查一下这几本书。”

图书管理员是个气质冷淡的文静女子。她抬头看了一眼说话的男生。暗红色短发。浅绿色眼睛。个子挺高，大概六英尺三英寸。白色T恤，运动外套，蓝色旧书包搭在肩膀上，年轻帅气的脸上挂着一个令人炫目的笑容，一副大学生打扮。她瞥了一眼男生要借的书。美国近代史。

“这几本书已经借光了。”

“啊……那大概什么时候能还回来呢。”

“这是你们这学期上课的教材吧，来借书的都是些学生。300美元一册，全套一共六本。按这个厚度，影印的价格差不多跟原书一样贵，我猜到这学期结束之前，他们都不会还了。”管理员本来没打算说这么多，但莫名地到了嘴边的一句“我怎么知道”又咽了回去。

“这样啊……谢谢了。”男生略带失望地点点头，转身离开。

管理员继续接待下一个人，但视线不由又投了回去。

她虽然年纪不算大，但在这里做管理员也五六年了。常来借书看的一些学生她本该多少有一些印象才对。

算了。可能是转学生。她摇摇头，把这件事放在脑后，便继续工作了。

———————

哥谭市。

晚上七点钟。

韦恩酒店宴会厅内的灯光倾泻而出，和庭院中水池周围的射灯交相辉映。厅门前，穿着白衬衫和黑背心的侍者们面带微笑，将来宾的豪车引导至地下停车场。

宴会厅足有一个足球场那么大，站在门口一眼甚至望不到尽头。大厅天花板上，在正中和东南西北四个方向挂了四盏巨大的水晶吊灯，不过它们只是摆设，真正照亮这里的还是埋在天花板里的日光灯。大厅正中央给乐队留出了位置，指挥台的背后，一台象牙白的三角钢琴在水晶吊灯的金色灯光下熠熠生辉。几位小提琴手正在彩排演奏歌曲。乐队区正前方是这次宴会的主舞台，红色的地毯的正中心，已经摆好一台话筒，背后的屏幕上展示着韦恩集团的巨大LOGO。离开舞台，下方疏而不乱地摆好了铺着白色丝绸桌布的精致小餐桌，每张桌子中心放一个水晶花瓶，瓶内是精心搭配的插花，新鲜的百合和玫瑰花瓣上还挂着水珠。

但此刻离宴会开始还早，宴会厅外围准备了沙发和茶桌，端着盘子的服务生们在身着礼服的男男女女们之间穿行，为早到的宾客们奉上茶酒和甜点。

Jack穿过大厅，进入酒店里面。他坐电梯到了二十层。走廊里空荡荡的，十分安静。他继续朝前走到走廊尽头，敲开2020室的门。

门开了，Jack侧身进去，然后脚一软差点跪在地上。

扑面而来的音浪倒还在其次，但最主要是空气里，Omega信息素摄人心魄的浓郁甜香，让他一阵天旋地转。在哥谭市也才呆了不到三个月，他竟然已经开始受不了这么高浓度的Omega信息素味道了。

客厅地面上铺满厚厚的羊绒地毯，，一群人正随着音乐跳舞。其中有两个穿着露骨的金发Omega男女，信息素的味道正是从他们这来的。

“Adam，看是谁来了。”说话的是给他开门的Mark，一位身材高大的Alpha。Mark是他哥的同学，看他的眼神里总带着和他哥如出一辙的不屑，就像现在这样。

“Jackie，好久不见啊。”停下来跟他打招呼Alpha是Danny，他哥的铁哥们，有钱人家的公子哥，父亲是Martis公司的老板之一。长一副花花公子的模样，Jack很不喜欢他。

当然这跟Danny曾经上了他的女朋友，给他戴了顶锃光发亮的绿帽子无关。是那个女人没眼光，她早晚有一天要后悔。

Adam终于停下来看他了。和Jack如出一辙的红发碧眼，仿佛是镜子里倒影的五官，却有着截然不同的冷淡和狠戾眼神。

Adam示意把音乐声降了下来，在一旁沙发上坐下。两位金发Omega也从舞池里下来，一左一右靠在Adam身边。

Jack在他哥旁边坐下。他拉开运动服拉链，这里面真他妈的热。

“Jackie，真是稀客。来点什么吗？”Danny也过来坐下。

“冰水。”Jack说。

在他喝水的时候，Adam的手指有节奏地敲着沙发边缘。

“你怎么知道我们在这里？”

“丽娜。”Jack道，又补充了一句。“Eric新交的女朋友。”

“白痴，早晚要栽在女人手上。”Adam冷哼一声。他抬了抬下巴，指向那对金发Omega的方向。“克里斯和克里斯蒂娜。双胞胎。他们是陆…当地人。”Adam道。“Jack，我弟弟。”

Jack冲二人点点头，忽略了Omega双子游走在自己身上的炽热眼神，又仰头吞了一大口冰水。

“你弟弟真可爱。”叫克里斯蒂娜的Omega道，从沙发上靠过来，伸手抚上Jack的胸膛，柔软的指尖在Alpha肌肉紧实的胸膛上撩过。“比你可爱多了。”

Adam嗤笑一声。“明明长一个样。”

“当心点，蒂娜。”另一个人，克里斯，开口道。他浅绿色的眼睛看过来，让Jack心中一动。“我听说亚特兰蒂斯人一个个都是怪物。招惹他们，小心被操的下不来床。”

Jack皱眉看向Adam。后者耸耸肩。“放松，我们是亚特兰蒂斯人，这又不是什么大秘密。”

“我没告诉过任何人，Adam。我朋友都以为我是农场主家的傻小子，靠老爸捐钱进的大学。”

克里斯被逗乐了。“为什么？”

Jack耸耸肩。“你告诉我，亲爱的，在他们问我为什么不知道第二次世界大战的时候，我总得有个借口。”

金发Omega笑了一声。“也许你不喜欢历史呢。”

“其实我还挺喜欢的。”Jack道。

“喂喂，谁能告诉我这是怎么回事？”Danny在旁边喊了起来。“这么老半天，克里斯都没有搭理过我。这小子一来，他就开始跟他聊上世界历史了？”

“总有人被他那副老实样子给骗了，我有什么办法。”Adam冷冷道。“行了，来找我到底什么事？”

Jack的视线移到一边，闪烁了几下。但他终于还是开口了。 “借我点钱，老哥。要美元。”

“听过一个东西叫银行吗。”Adam不为所动。

Jack咳嗽一声。“……我月内的外汇额度已经用光了，没法再取了。这里的人又不收我们的货币，只要美元。”

“用光了？”Adam挑挑眉。“我小看你了，Jackie。而且你不去找老头子，来找我，你不敢告诉他这钱是怎么花的吧。”

Jack挠挠头，有些犹豫着开口。“出了点意外。当时我和几个朋友在酒吧。我看到……算了，说了你也不会相信。我发誓我就想过去跟他聊聊天。没想到在这里呆久了，一时没有控制好自己的信息素……然后警察来了，还放了烟雾弹，情况一片混乱，不知道怎么大家就和警察动起了手。”Jack伸手揉搓着自己红色的短发，一脸烦躁。“总之我们几个要被拘留半个月，但是这事又不能让学校知道……我就暂时替他们交了保释金。我也没想到要那么多钱。”

Jack说完话，只觉得周围一片寂静。他抬头，Mark和Danny，包括其他人都靠了过来。Adam看着他，像是这辈子第一次见到他，然后大笑一声。

“操……我说他妈的怎么回事，原来是你。”

——————

Charles把耳机从耳旁移开一点距离，飞快地冲Alex招手。

“有消息了？”原本快在办公桌上睡着的Alex一个激灵清醒了过来。

“没错。昨晚上放Jack Antonius从警局离开之后，我们在他车上和手机上装了哥谭警局借给我们的定位器和窃听器。那小子很傻，什么都没发现。果然和您想的一样，今天他去见了自己的兄弟。”

Alex点点头。“是一个收获。继续听他们在说什么。”说着突然想到些什么，拿过面前的案卷翻阅起来。

“明白，sir。”Charles犹豫了一下，欲言又止。“呃……”

“有话快说。”Alex头也不抬地道。

“长官，我们现在这样窃听他们的对话，就算听到了什么也没法作为证据……我是说，毕竟奥姆殿下的案子现在在军部那边，我们这样名不正言不顺的……”

“我问你，现在警局这边现在还有多少人在追1583的线索？”

“……大概不超过十个人吧。”Charles道。

“不。是零个。没人在追。我不是亚特兰蒂斯警局的警监。你也不是奥姆的监察官。我们现在在这里的原因，是为了方便昨晚上的案子，以及就近协助陆地警察处理亚特兰蒂斯人的犯罪问题。不过如果我们无意中查到了别的案子的线索，也正好可以提供信息给负责的人，记住了吗？”

Charles咽了口口水。“记住了，长官。”他顿了一下，又开口。“我能再问一个问题吗？”

“我在听。”Alex继续翻阅着案卷。

“……您真的和奥姆殿下上床了吗？”

黑发Alpha的目光终于从面前的资料上移开了。“这他妈的是什么鬼问题？”

“对不起。”Charles把头埋进显示屏里。“我接着工作了，长官。”

Alex看了自己手下一眼，重新把注意力移回眼前的资料上。

然而他一个字也看不进去了。

Alex把资料扔到一旁，站起身，披上夹克外套。“我出去一趟。你继续监听，有什么消息第一时间汇报给我。”

“好的长官。”Charles缩在屏幕后面道。

——————

Alex站在哥谭市警察局的门口。警察局给他们提供了一辆车，就停在他身后不远处，但他完全不知道这陆地玩意要怎么开。所以他招手叫了一辆出租车。

“西区伍德街，韦恩酒店。”他在后座坐下，报出定位器上的那个地址。

“好嘞。您也是去听音乐会的吧？”陆地人出租车上没有自动安全带，就在他摸索着安全带扣的位置时，司机边发动车子边开口了。

“啊，噢，没错。”

“真不错啊。我听说他们把整个酒店都包下来了，除了音乐会的客人谁也进不去。”

“嗯哼。那门票肯定不便宜吧。”Alex道。

“抵得上我半个月工资。啧啧。那玩意一般人实在享受不起，咱还是听听车载音乐电台就行。”

“我也是一个朋友邀请我去的，其实也不是很清楚具体情况。这个音乐会排场很大啊？”Alex道。

“可不是。我朋友是专门开高档车的，他说今天已经拉了十几单大的，都是往他们音乐会去的。那些人给小费可是一点都不含糊。”司机道。“不过要我说，这些人也不是真的去欣赏音乐的。”

Alex从后座上坐直了身体。“不听音乐，那他们去干什么呢？”

“当然是为了巴结布鲁斯·韦恩。”司机道。“有消息说，韦恩集团在音乐会上会有重要消息公布。你应该也听说了吧？”

“嗯哼，多少听说了一点。不过你觉得那是真的吗？真的会有这种事吗？”

“嗨，谁知道呢？但是如果是真的，韦恩集团真收购了这两家公司的话，那以后世界上就再没有公司能挑战他们的地位了。说真的，我也不敢相信，连我都能看出来的事，反垄断协会的那些人竟然对这事睁一只眼闭一只眼，连个屁都不敢放。”司机道。“但话又说回来，韦恩集团背后毕竟有那几个人在。连M国总统和联合国都不敢反抗的人，反垄断协会又能怎么样呢。要我说，从联合国跟他们签订了协议，同意销毁所有国家的核武器开始，这个世界已经是正义领主的世界了。”

“正义领主？”

“对，拥护他们的都这么叫。正义领主。最早从蓝大个干翻那些恐怖分子组织开始就有了。”

说话间目的地已经到了，Alex下了车，没忘了给司机小费。他站在街角，没一会就看到穿着奢华礼服的一男一女从旁边的黑色出租车上下来。Alex走上前。

“嗨，你们是去音乐会的？不好意思，我朋友是他们的狂热粉丝，真的很想来听，能把票卖给我吗？”

那对男女皱眉看了他一眼，没说话继续往前走。Alex一个跨步挡在他们面前，从后腰掏出手枪来。女人尖叫了一声，但被他呵斥之后立刻捂住了嘴。

“失礼了，可我朋友真的很想要这张票。这样吧，我出双倍的价格。”他从兜里掏出一张卡片。是陆地人的某种货币之类的。他记得手下说这一张卡价值五万美元之类的，具体他也不是很清楚，都是Charles在负责。

“五万美元，够了吗？”Alex问。

“够、够了。”男人颤抖着从兜里掏出两张门票给他。

Alex接过门票，把卡塞到男人外套口袋里，拍拍他肩膀。“谢了。”

事后很久他才知道，这个货币使用需要账户密码，而自己没告诉那两个人密码是多少。好在他们报警后追回了自己的损失。不过那都是后话了。

——————

门口的保镖抬头看向面前的访客。保镖是个Beta，但身高将近6英尺8英寸，体格强壮，外观上在Alpha里都是少有的威猛。但现在站在他面前的这个Alpha，虽然穿着打扮都很普通，但身上带着的冷峻的信息素气息，让他不禁心中一凛。

“门票出示一下。”

黑发Alpha脸上显出一丝不耐。从最外门进到这里，里三层外三层的保安把这里围的密不透水，他已经被来来回回搜了五次身。他从身上穿着的西装外套口袋里胡乱翻找了一会，掏出一张卡片来。

保安瞥了一眼，然后侧身让开。

“请进吧。”

Alex不是没有预料到会在这里遇到的熟人可能性。毕竟这是韦恩的场子，韦恩和所谓的正义领主有关系，亚瑟是正义领主之一。

但是不是以他想象的这种形式。他来这里是想调查Adam Antonius，他的恐怖分子名单上的头号嫌疑人的。于是他照着窃听到的内容，坐电梯上了20层。

电梯门一开，一个高大的身影伴着风声直接从他眼前飞了过去，然后重重地撞在一旁的墙上。

Alex反射性地掏出武器，从电梯里冲出来朝袭击人的那方扑过去。

但他半途停住了。因为他看清了对方的脸。金发有些凌乱的散开在额头上，眼眶红红的，衣服倒是穿的还算整齐，但还是被脖子上盖不住的红痕出卖了。奥姆睁大了眼睛看着他，一时不明白Alex为什么会出现在这里。

该死。Alex在心里骂了一声。那这么说，刚刚被打飞的那个是……他转过头来，亚瑟，亚特兰蒂斯的新国王，正一脸纠结地揉着自己的胸口从地上站起来。

按照Charles的情报，奥姆确实是在这座酒店里，但是他没想到这么巧也在这一层。

然后他才意识到有什么不对。他后退了一步，仿佛这样自己就不会窒息在甜腻的发情期Omega信息素中一样。

“操……”亚瑟沙哑的声音从他背后传来。一股大力从Alex肩膀上传来，Alex踉跄了两步，才在一旁站稳。“滚开，别挡道！”亚瑟低吼道，推开他朝奥姆走过去。

Alex看着已经完全被情欲控制的亚瑟，突然清醒了一秒：如果他不赶快做点什么，几十秒之后自己也会变成这副样子：一头丧失冷静和理智，只剩官能欲望的野兽。

“别靠近我！”奥姆怒道，声音发狠，“你敢标记我的话，我他妈一定会杀了你，亚瑟！”Omega的话反抗意味十足，但脸上的红潮和说话时夹杂的喘息，让他在气势上弱了几分。不，更糟糕。或许起了反效果也说不定。

“杀了我，然后好找别的Alpha来操你？在那之前我会先杀了他们所有人！”亚瑟怒道，已经意识不到自己说的话完全丧失了逻辑。亚瑟一个侧身避过奥姆的拳头，然后抓住他的手臂将Omega按到墙上，低头用牙齿碾过奥姆的腺体。奥姆呜咽一声，胸膛剧烈起伏着。亚瑟舔舐着腺体开口，声音低沉沙哑。“我不光今天要标记你了，我他妈要操到你怀上我的种……”

“你到底受什么刺激了？你疯了，亚瑟！”奥姆剧烈地挣扎起来。

“我是他妈疯了，但也都是你害的！你就这么欠操，一天不勾引人上床都不行？”亚瑟低吼道，用全身的重量将奥姆紧压在墙上，舌尖再次舔过Omega腺体的位置，引得奥姆浑身颤抖。但他似乎终究是心有顾忌一般，迟迟没敢真的咬下去。

突然亚瑟觉得后颈一凉，像是被什么东西刺了一下。他转过头，看到Alex将一管空药剂扔到一旁，然后拿枪指着自己。

“陛下，情况紧急，我刚刚擅自帮您注射了Alpha抑制剂，还请见谅。”

亚瑟感觉眼前一阵发黑，向后退了一步，左膝跪倒在地上。他说什么？Alpha抑制剂？那是什么？他想干什么？他想抢走奥姆？一阵怒气上涌，让他强撑着又站了起来。“混蛋，如果你敢碰他一下……”

Alex退了一步，但枪口依旧稳稳地对准亚瑟。“陛下放心，我会照顾好奥姆殿下。”

“你敢……操你的……”亚瑟从牙缝里挤出最后一句话，然后倒在了地上。

Alex转头看向奥姆，金发Omega从墙边滑落到地上，喘息着看了他一眼。“干、干的好，警官。谢了……”

“应该的。”Alex道。

“你怎么会随身带着Alpha抑制剂？”奥姆附身查看了下亚瑟的情况，确认他只是睡过去了之后，抬头看向Alex的方向。

“出来执行任务时永远要做好万全的准备，这是最基本的。”Alex道。“更何况我自己就是一个Alpha。”

奥姆点点头。“嗨，你能帮忙把他抬回房间吗？我有点累了。”

等Alex将亚瑟放下，从卧室出来之后，奥姆正坐在沙发上看着他。

“……需要我帮你报警吗？”Alex突然问道。话刚说出口他就后悔了，奥姆哈哈大笑起来。

“你自己不就是警察吗？”

“抱歉。我刚刚也给自己注射了Alpha抑制剂，虽然剂量没有那么大，但是现在有点上头了。”Alex在奥姆对面坐下，身体和柔软的沙发一接触，一股深沉的倦意立即铺天盖地袭来，他的眼睛几乎已经睁不开了。

“好好休息吧，警官。”他听到奥姆说。

潮水般的黑暗席卷了Alex的意识，最后映入眼帘的是Omega带着笑意的眼睛。

**Author's Note:**

> 主要CP Arthurm不逆，但超蝙后续可能有逆，如有会加备注。
> 
> 含non-con，路人/奥姆，NTR，原创角色，低俗语言等。以及一如既往的主要角色道德感缺失和不健康恋爱关系描写。
> 
> 开新篇的原因一个是新角色出现，还有就是新的故事情节，以及正联出场时间/情节增加。


End file.
